Ruido blanco
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Haise podría abandonarla. No sería el primero, ni el último. Akira se está malacostumbrando a su presencia.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 002\. Los locos no saben nada [Tabla "Corazón Delator"; minutitos]

 **N/A:** desde hace tiempo me apetecía algo de ellos, i'm mad :^

* * *

 **P** orque Akira está construida en base de pérdidas, asiéndose de quinqués en sus manos, antes siquiera de jugar con un sonajero; a veces cree que es capaz de contar como una anécdota bromista que en vez de nanas se quedaba dormida con el ruido de la vida escapándosele a los ghouls.

Con el rostro tan inexpresivo y ese hilván de nostalgia en sus pupilas camaleónicas (a veces púrpuras, a veces azules) sus compañeros se ríen más por temor a su rango y por su apellido que por sentir verdadera gracia. Ah, pero siempre ha sido de esa manera ¿no?

Kasuda Madou fue agraciada con respeto, mas Kureo Madou no contó con la misma suerte. Siendo incluso tachado de lunático por sus mismos compañeros, aquellos con los que trabajó. Akira aun se acuerda de las miradas confusas y hasta asustadas de parte de los demás niños, ciegos e incapaces de apreciar lo que ella hallaba en Kureo las ocasiones en que él la llevó al colegio observándola, como inquisitivo, mientras Akira sonreía con los labios apretados. (—Porque padre, eres tan fantástico, tan fuerte).

 _Si es el caso, ¿por qué te moriste?_

Parece que tras tantos años esas miradas prevalecen, igual de acusativas. Cientos de ojos que la siguen a donde quiera que vaya, aguardando el más mínimo traspiés de su parte. Pues sí, sí, «La inspectora Madou caerá tarde o temprano, todos los cercanos a ella sufren ese destino, y ella no tiene que ser la excepción».

Está acostumbrada y no le importa, prefiere ir colina arriba, hacia el cementerio. No para enterrarse a sí misma, sino para rendir tributo a los que descansan allá en una cama de madera, enterrados bajo cinco kilos de tierra; donde cuya única compañía son ella y los ramos que trae cada semana, despidiendo un olor agridulce —de disculpa, pese a que son prácticamente nuevos—.

Qué más da si únicamente una lápida contiene un cuerpo (lo siento padre, daré mi mejor esfuerzo), y que los de Amon y Takizawa se perdieron en el bullicio (algo está mal, mal, mal).

Qué más da, si un cachito de su corazón yace con ellos a fin de cuentas, y siguen vivos, en su memoria. Porque si aprieta los párpados los ve, a Amon y Seidou, bebiendo a su lado en aquel restaurante, entre charlas amenas. Y ella casi consigue fingir que no le duele. Que la herida cicatrizó.

Sólo para admitir con decepción que no es así. Y continuar, adelante. Es que la moldearon, la esculpieron, y la dejaron sola. Cada una de sus muertes. Y Akira no aspira a chica llorona y mediocre. Aunque a veces se sienta miserable. Es el arrepentimiento que le trepa las piernas enfundadas en sus medias de nilón; arrepentimiento por no decir, por no actuar.

«Yo los amaba»

—a los tres—.

Y saber que sus chistes no provocaran risas sinceras y una Paloma como ella no tiene la posibilidad de hacer amigos de tanto que le han trasquilado las plumas sin conseguir que cese el vuelo al ser demasiado terca.

Todos la elogian, por lo que es, no por quien es.

Y cómo explicar que posee sentimientos, miedos; que no es nada invulnerable; que hay noches en que se abstrae viendo por la ventana de su departamento y necesita un apoyo; que es mujer antes que guerrera y que si su mirada no transmite nada es porque ya dio todo lo que podía y lo perdió.

Akira aprobó la mayoría de exámenes con dieces, pero no atina a una respuesta y pronto se acostumbra al silencio ante su sentido del humor tan estrambótico.

Es raro que con su llegada eso cambie, entonces.

Un investigador de tercera clase, que inhala incorrectamente y le sonríe tan, tan amplio ante sus palabras a pesar de estar defectuoso. Akira lo escanea, percatándose con inquietud que su pelo no es nacarado, ni tampoco de sombra (no de nuevo) sino un cóctel irregular de los dos.

 _Estaré a su cargo Madou-san, cuide de mí, por favor_.

Y es igual que una broma de mal gusto.

Arima se lo indica, sin rastro de emoción. «Él ya no es Ken Kaneki. De ahora en adelante colaborará con nosotros». Así que Akira debe aceptarlo y el corte se abre, cuando ella comienza a rascarse las costras —conviviendo con el Ciempiés en forma humana—. Y lo escucha y se imagina que esa voz debió ser la misma que oyó Amon, y también su padre.

Re burbujea el resentimiento.

(Es un mero niño, y sin embargo–)

Él la espera sin molestarse, a unos pasos de la tumba de Kureo. Asimismo en su oficina, en los pasillos, en cualquier lado. Es su rutina. Su letanía. Akira desconoce sus razones si puede seguir a quien le plazca en sus ratos libres, no obstante, se lo concede. Ligeramente frustrada con su propia persona.

(–no lo odia, no puede odiarlo).

Se dedica a contemplarla desde el lado opuesto del escritorio mientras hacen el papeleo y ella suelta un comentario de ese tipo, desinteresada, sin esperanzas, sólo para congelarse ante una risa-canción muy franca que la desarma —es casi como si Haise estuviera lagrimeando a través de las cuerdas bocales—.

Akira no está segura de cómo proceder. Todos se van, no necesita compasión alguna.

— ¡Pero no es lástima! —corrige nervioso—. Arima-san me habló de usted. Y ahora que la conozco, opino que es simplemente maravillosa.

La mente de Akira viaja al pasado, a su presentación formal con Kotarou e ignora el calor en sus mejillas y pulso. El casete se rebobina.

— Puedes tutearme.

(Y ahí es donde explica cuántos minutos al día y horas al mes se ahorrarían si dejan de lados las formalidades para rechazar una invitación a cenar después).

Pero Sasaki no cuestiona y se rasca la barbilla, inseguro todavía, asintiendo. Y es ella quien le sugiere que hay un puesto de ramen cerca de ahí y es bastante decente en cuanto terminan.

— Akira-san, ¿me estás coqueteando? —insinúa, divertido. Haise calla con el puntapié que Akira le propicia—. ¡Ah! vale. S-sólo me cercioraba. Es que, sabes, si me comprometo, muchas chicas llorarían allá afuera.

Lo que es sinónimo de que es un tonto sin remedio. A Akira se le dificulta considerar que éste muchacho fue el que causó tantos problemas al CCG. Un monstruo delirante quien se enfrentó a Amon (¿y sus restos? ¿Dónde se encuentra él?) y canibalizó a los suyos.

— No te pases de listo, Sasaki.

 _No, por supuesto que no lo es_. Responde al nombre de Sasaki Haise y debe usar lentes porque los ojos se le cansan con facilidad —casi como si tuviera manecillas de reloj (quinqués) atoradas en estos— y le encanta leer misterio, no horror. Él no es ese Kaneki.

Si llega a ser cierto, Akira prefiere ignorarlo.

(No lo aborrece no lo aborrece). Eso trata de convencerse —reafirmarse—. Aunque no es una mentira del todo. Akira no lo desprecia.

Y sólo un instante se pregunta si debe deprimirse por eso.

 _Te juré ser fuerte y no rendirme, padre. Te prometí no volver a llorar en vano. Pero, ¿es erróneo si al tratarme él tan afectuoso saca a la luz mis debilidades y reafirma mis convicciones?_

(Haise podría abandonarla. No sería el primero —ni el último—).

(Akira se está malacostumbrando a su presencia).

Son meros socios, mentor y subordinado. No más. No amigos. Akira ni siquiera tendría que tratarlo con amabilidad. Esas no fueron sus órdenes. Entonces por qué–

«Cómo es que puedes permanecer tan calmada ¿Es que acaso no estás triste?, ¡perdiste a un colega y un compañero de clase! ¡Ellos te querían, quizá más! e-ellos…»

 _Entonces_ –

Haise le manda saludos a Maristella. A ese nivel ha crecido su confianza conforme avanzan los meses y los años. Akira sacude la cabeza, sin prestarle atención. Y Haise le reprocha lo fría que es. _Akira-san, eres tan cruel conmigo_. Pero mantiene la sonrisa y la trata con respeto y la ve humana y la recorre un cosquilleo insensato, impresión de paz.

(La Paloma simpatiza con el ave mestiza). Y es que Amon se fue, y Takizawa se arrastra entre la vida y la muerte, y Kureo pereció. Empero Haise se mantiene con ella.

Y le regala un prendedor para el cabello en una navidad.

— Estaba en el escaparate de una tienda y creí que te gustaría Akira-san.

Lo aprieta con intensidad, encajándose sus dedos en el broche, y se pregunta _¿Cuándo acaeció la última vez que alguien me tuvo un gesto así? ¿Cuánto hace que conservo un llavero de gato para mis llaves? ¿No entiendes que si continúas siendo amable te dañarán?_

Más calla. Arañándose las cicatrices que los ghouls y Ken, inconscientemente, le han provocado y que Sasaki se empeña en curar.

Calla y prefiere disfrutar de los esfuerzo de Haise por pelear y defender a los que considera preciados, su equipo de Quinckes. Y su risa, que es el bálsamo de ella. Ablandándose ante sus flirteos torpes e inofensivos.

«Akira-san… ¿qué tal si me das un abrazo?».

Porque Akira está construida en base de pérdidas (sus manos sólo conocen la textura de un quinqué, no de otra mano, entrelazados sus dedos —y existencias—) es un lenguaje casi extinto el del afecto para ella. Pero pese a todo, envuelve sus brazos entorno al torso masculino sin titubeos, provocando que Haise dé un respingo ante la sensación de sus cuerpos tan cerca y el aliento tranquilo de Akira sobre su pecho.

Se aferra fuerte a él (y él), pidiéndole una simple cosa a cambio.

— Sólo dame un respiro, ¿quieres?


End file.
